


Rattles From Lipless Mouths

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Past Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: It is a pleasant day in their hidden sanctuary when everything falls apart.





	Rattles From Lipless Mouths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy this treat! It does borrow elements from LotR, which I hope is okay.

"Why are they amassing outside the gates?" Celebrimbor asked, looking up from where he was working on a new necklace design. "They have not done such in thousands of years."

Annatar glanced at the window and flexed his hand, missing finger prominently displayed. "For the same reason they tried to kill both of us. We created the rings together, and they all crave such power for themselves. It is the way of Men."

Celebrimbor nodded slowly. "The servants say they are led by Elrond's foster-son."

"They say such, but there has been no proof. No word has come from Imladris to these lands in many years. This Strider claims to have been raised in the House of Elrond. I doubt it is true; you know your cousin better than myself and are likely right that he would not betray you." Annatar raised a hand to brush Celebrimbor's hair back. "I would bring Elrond to you if I had any knowledge of him."

"You act as though I am some fragile child. You need not brush my hair for me." Celebrimbor laughed as he spoke, looking over at his lover. "You worry too much."

"No," Annatar yelled, rushing to the window. 

Celebrimbor startled, dropping his charcoal. "It is no matter if you do, I was merely-"

The room shook, stones falling from the ceiling as the servants fled down the steps.

Celebrimbor looked at Annatar and remembered. 

He lifted one decaying hand to his chest as he backed away.

"Sauron," he rattled from a lipless mouth as the tower and he fell with the dark lord. 


End file.
